1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to test apparatuses and test methods, and particularly, to a test apparatus and a test method for testing universal serial bus (USB) interfaces.
2. Description of Related Art
Today, USB technology is broadly applied in serial communication solutions and becomes more and more important. Before selling or using electronic devices having USB interfaces, the USB interfaces need to be tested. A conventional method for testing USB interfaces is using some conventional USB devices such as USB mice, USB keyboards, USB hard disk drives, etc., to directly connect with the USB interfaces, and inspecting working status of the USB devices to determine whether the USB interfaces work properly or not. However, this method requires plugging or unplugging the USB devices to or from the USB interfaces frequently, which is unduly laborious and time-consuming, and may eventually damage the USB devices.